


Alcohol Effect/酒精作用

by 19900101



Category: gl - Fandom, 百合 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, drunk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19900101/pseuds/19900101
Summary: 她喝醉了，而她对醉猫兴致盎然。





	Alcohol Effect/酒精作用

酒精迷蒙了她的头脑，麻痹了她的感官，叫她对一切的感知都像蒙上了一层塑料布。她试图握紧拳头，指尖传来麻痹而迟钝的触感，她很快发现自己的手指虚软的抖成一团根本不听使唤，她为这个发现嘻嘻的笑了起来，就像初次探索世界的婴孩一样自顾自的咯咯笑着。事实上，她的判断和感知力都已经被酒精削弱的和幼儿没有什么差别了。醉的太凶，她甚至不知道晚饭是如何结束的，醒过神来她就已经踉踉跄跄的在那人的搀扶下前往房间了。这一路她时不时感到脚下一软身子就往不可控的方向坠去，所幸身边人紧紧箍着她，每次都能及时在她和墙壁热情相拥之前阻止这一历史性的会晤。

那人就是在这是解开她的衣扣的，她只觉得身上的束缚被解开了，燥热的身躯接触到了房间的凉风，她为这一舒适的变化满意的哼唧起来。她的脸色潮红，目光涣散迷离，身子软的不可思议，浑身上下都散发出酒气。

脱衣工程已经进行到裤子部分了，她有心帮忙却无力挪动，只好在那人费力往下褪裤腰时勉力稍抬身躯。终于，碍事的裤子也被除去了，她只感觉全身一阵轻松，全身心都充斥着一种轻飘飘的快感，仿佛卧在云端。这种失重而遨游天际的舒适感持续了好一会儿，直到她感觉到腿间有又什么不对劲。她费力的往下一模，触到了什么毛茸茸的球状物，她思考了好一会儿终于恍然大悟那可能是谁的脑袋。在酒精的作用下她并没有觉得有什么不妥，她费力的想了一会儿为什么，可是眩晕感总是让她迅速忘掉前一秒得出的结论。在她费力思考的当口，那人已经站起来并且端来了一杯由蜂蜜和柠檬调制的简易解酒汤，半哄半喂的给她灌了下去。热水缓解了一些酒醉，带来了新的舒适感，一种被人照料的安心感。“你真好… …”她模模糊糊的说道，“真的”。转眼之间那人又变出一条热毛巾，仔仔细细的给她抹着身子，“我有企图的”，那人冲她扬起脸温和的笑着，眼里全是宠溺。“嗯，嗯？”，她还是不大能转动脑筋，但是这人总归是好的，醉猫又嘿嘿的笑起来。

待到那人洗完澡收拾好一切，她已经睡熟了，睡梦中她仿佛感觉到有什么湿乎乎软乎乎的东西在啃她。憋闷感和胸前传来的挤压迫使她从好梦中脱离出来。有什么在揉弄她的胸，这是第一反应。第二反应是她硬了，乳尖高高凸起，随着揉弄酸胀酥麻感直穿心底。那人在她的耳后又舔又吹气，明摆着就是抓住她的敏感点进攻，她摇晃着脑袋试图摆脱那人，因此隔了一会儿才注意到自己已经湿透了，虽然开头模糊不清，但她的身体已经做好准备迎接一场性爱。

**Author's Note:**

> 醉猫小可爱


End file.
